princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiichi Yukimura
Background Yukimura Seiichi is the team captain of Rikkai Dai Tennis Club. He is known as one of the Big Three, with the other two being Genichiro Sanada (The Emperor) and Yanagi Renji (The Master). Yukimura is one of the characters mentioned and shown earlier on in the series, but does not show his true strength until near the end of the original series. He had been a Rikkai Dai regular since his first year along with Yanagi and Genichiro Sanada Yukimura is known as "The Child of God" due to his play style and the fact that he has never lost or dropped a single game before his Nationals Finals match against Echizen Ryoma (who beats him 6-4 after achieving Teni Muhou No Kiwami). He is hospitalized for much of the season due to a neurological disease (the most probable disease is the Guillain-Barré Syndrome, a neurological disease that causes paralysis in the limbs). The surgery he must undergo to cure it only has a fifty percent survival rate. Nonetheless, he takes the chance and survives. Appearance Despite his strength, he has a very calm and frail appearance. He has chin-length navy blue wavy hair and blue eyes (brown in the manga) with a fair complexion. Yukimura is depicted as fairly tall although not as tall as teammates Sanada and Yanagi. Yukimura's Rikkai Dai jersey is always kept hanging on his shoulders and he is never shown having his arms through his sleeves, only having it over his shoulders almost like a cape. Also, when on and around the courts, he is always seen wearing a headband (green in the anime, white in the manga). At the U-17 Camp in New Prince of Tennis Yukimura has his U-17 Camp Jersey hang over his shoulders on his back like he did with his Rikkai Dai jersey. While also serious, Yukimura smiles considerably more frequently than Sanada. Personality Yukimura is known as one of the of Three Demons and as The Child Of God or The Demigod in anime due to his strength and invincibility on the tennis court. Outside the court, Yukimura is a soft spoken and kind individual, if still proud and dignified. He also exhibits a calm, quiet and observant personality. He's rarely taken by surprise. However, once he steps inside the court he demonstrates strong willpower and a rather stern, brutally honest attitude. He is very strict with his team and refuses to lose as both a captain and a player. Sometimes, he likes to tease people he is close to such as Sanada. Many readers compare Seiichi to Fuji as they both exhibit a quiet and gentle personality outside the courts but once inside the courts both become serious and darker. He and Sanada have been best friends since the age of four after the two met at a tennis club. After his defeat against Ryoma, he begins to play tennis for fun and not solely for winning. Yukimura expected to have a fun match with Sanada during the U-17 camp, but changed his mind after seeing how serious Sanada was. Much like his U-17 Camp roommates Fuji Shusuke and Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Yukimura has a big interest in gardening. This is shown as he, Shiraishi and Fuji observe the plants in their room. Also, shortly after the Nationals, Yukimura invited Shiraishi to visit the Rikkai Dai gardening club. History Three Years Prior To The Storyline Yukimura and Sanada went to the final of a Junior individual tournament as childhood friends who had met at the age of four. Yukimura defeated Sanada in the finals, however afterwards, Tezuka appeared and took Sanada on in a match. Tezuka defeated Sanada and then took on Yukimura immediately after. Sanada claims they were equal or Tezuka may have even been better but it is unknown who won. Two Years Prior To The Storyline Yukimura began Rikkai Dai along with best friend from childhood Sanada Genichirou. With the two of them agreeing with each other that they should attempt to win everything during the whole time at Rikkai Jr. High. He became a regular and easily won their Prefectural Tournament and went on to win the Regionals and won the Nationals in his first year along with Sanada and Yanagi in the side also. One Year Prior To The Storyline Yukimura as a 2nd Year.png|Yukimura speaking to Kirihara One Year Prior To The Storyline Yukimura, Yanagi, Yagyuu, Marui and Jackal as 2nd years.jpg|Yukimura with Yanagi, Niou, Jackal, Marui and Yagyuu as Sanada defeats Kirihara One Year Prior Rikkai regulars one year Prior to the storyline.jpg|Yukimura leading out Rikkai at the Nationals Semifinals One Year Prior At the start of the year, Yukimura is challenged by new talented freshman Kirihara Akaya and utterly defeats Kirihara. As Kirihara believed the reason that Rikkai won the Nationals was due to the seniors as he easily defeated most 3rd Years at this time. Unfortunately for Kirihara he finds out the hard way that the power of the Rikkai Dai tennis club was Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi. Yukimura and Rikkai Dai go on undefeated and win the Kanto Regionals Yukimura and Rikkai head into the Nationals as favorites after winning it last year and meet Shitenhoji in the Semifinals. However, they sweep Shitenhoji in straight sets and advance to the finals where they meet Makinofuji who they also sweep in straight sets. Meaning Yukimura and Rikkai Dai easily win the Nationals for the second time in a row. Prefecturals At this time, Yukimura suddenly suffered a life-threatening illness. He collapsed suddenly by his School's local station while coming from practice with the rest of the Rikkai Dai Regulars. He stated he couldnt even feel his body. Regionals Yukimura in hospital.jpg|Yukimura in hospital Yukimura having a laugh while ill.jpg|Yukimura being visited by teammates. 4b6f833070db539ba31741b3d9e76ca9.jpg|Yukimura on the roof of the hospital|link=http://i3.6.cn/cvbnm/9a/60/9f/4b6f833070db539ba31741b3d9e76ca9.jpg 1bf8f70336a3d05d3912bba5.jpg|Yukimura being visited by teammates|link=http://imgsrc.baidu.com/forum/pic/item/1bf8f70336a3d05d3912bba5.jpg During this time, Yukimura was in hospital undergoing treatment. He was regularly visited by the Rikkai Dai regulars but mainly by his best friend Sanada Genichiro who kept him up to date on the situations of the tennis club. On the final of the Kanto Regional Tournament, Yukimura underwent an operation which had a 50% chance of success. His Rikkai teammates promised him they would win the Kanto Regional Tournament for him in the belief his operation would be successful. His operation was a success, however Rikkai lost to Seishun Gakuen the final with 2 wins and 3 losses. Nationals Yukimura Seiichiprof.jpg Yukimua getting ready.jpg Yukimura buchou.jpg|Yukimura turning down the invitation from Seigaku to the eat Yakiniku with them before the finals. Yukimura focusing.jpg|Yukimura in the Nationals Final in Singles 1. Yukimura.png Yukimura Seiichi preparing to deafen a certain guy at the nationals.jpg|Yukimura during Singles 1 in the final. Yukimura Seiichiprof.jpg|Yukimura Yukimura and Rikkai Dai go into the Nationals expecting nothing less than victory. They easily crush all their opposition from the first round until they reach the Semifinals and drop their first games and first sets of the tournament against Nagoya Seitoku. However it was revealed that they gave up the first two matches on purpose to pile pressure on Kirihara Akaya so he could bring out his new Devil Mode. They then get serious and crush Nagoya and advance to the final as expected. At the end of they day, Yukimura declines the offer for Rikkai to join Seigaku and eat Yakiniku with them. His level of power is immeditaley proven when Tooyama Kintarou challenges him to a one-point match during the final to stall time for Ryoma who arrived late to the all deciding final. The match ends in Tooyama's crushing defeat where he is unable to move after suffering the effects of Yukimura's fearful tennis. He is an undefeated player until he loses to Echizen when he uses the Pinnacle of Perfection in the National Tournament. Prior To U-17 Camp YUKIMURA AND SHIRAISHI in the Rikkai garden club.jpg|Shiraishi and Yukimura at Rikkai's Gardens. Yukimura at the Rikkai grounds.png|Yukimura giving a speech to all members of the club as the leader. Yukimura arrives to see the results of Inui Juice.png|Yukimura arriving to find his members gasping for breath after tasting Inui Juice. U17inviteRikkai.png|Yukimura opening the U-17 Camp invitation for Rikkai's regulars. Yukimura invites fellow gardening enthusiast Shiraishi Kuranosuke to visit the school gardening club's garden at the school's roof top. The two of them have fun observing the plants. Rikkai Dai have a school festival which involves several drama performances. The tennis club must perform a drama piece and require the help of Echizen Ryoma to play the role of the princess in the play. In New Prince of Tennis, Yukimura and Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku regulars are shown to have been training like usual before they received their invitations to the U-17 Camp. During this time (as shown in the Pair Puri), Yukimura encouraged his teammates to have fun while playing tennis, however they comically went about it the wrong way, leading Yukimura to scrap the idea. Later, Yanagi introduced the Rikkai Dai tennis club members to Inui Juice, after staying by Inui Sadaharu's house the night before. Yukimura arrives to a defeated club as all members who tasted the juice were unable to stand (with the exception of Sanada, who, despite being in tears, stayed standing). U-17 Camp Shortly after the Nationals, Yukimura along with the rest of the Rikkai Dai Regulars and several other middle schoolers receive invitations to the All-Japan Junior Training Camp. This marks the first time Middle Schoolers were allowed to compete for Under-17 Representative places with High Schoolers. Upon arrival, participants were told that only 250 people would be allowed to stay at the camp, with the students unable to obtain a ball from the helicopter dropping them having to go home immediately. Yukimura, like all the 50 middle schoolers present, was able to obtain a ball that allowed him to stay at the camp. Believing that they would be playing doubles games, he pairs up with best friend Sanada Genichiro. Instead, he and the other middle schoolers and informed that they must play a tie-breaker style game against their chosen partners, with the winners staying at the camp and the losers (supposedly) being sent home. 14389057_480x274.jpeg|Three Demons of Rikkai Yukimura in the tie break.png|Yukimura while defeating Sanada in the tie-break. Yukimura after winning against Sanada.png|Yukimura shocked as Sanada says nothing after losing. Yukimura Seiichi watches on.png|Yukimura watches on as the tie-break losers get on to the coach. The rikkai winners.png Yukimura, Kirihara and Yagyuu in 2nd Stringer white uniform.png Sengoku and Yukimura watch Atobe get wiped by Irie.jpg|Yukimura while he was a member of the 6th Court with Sengoku watching Atobe get walked over by Irie. Yukimura Seiichi when the BJB return.jpg|Yukimura after the Middle School losers replace the 2nd Court. Tumblr m6h1y2Z0zM1rtox0no6 250.gif|Yukimura during his tie-break against Sanada. Yukimura plays against and utterly defeats Sanada 7-1, despite being stunned for an individual point as Sanada reveals a dark aura during the match. As a result, Sanada gets sent with the other losers to the mountains while Yukimura ends up playing and defeating all his High School opponents in his matches, advancing to the 6th Court and is joined by Fuji Shusuke, Kikumaru Eiji, Oshitari Yushi, Chinen Hiroshi, Kamio Akira, Amane Hikaru, Ootori Chotarou and fellow Rikkai regulars Marui Bunta and Yagyuu Hiroshi, Team Shuffle Yukimura is then seen with his Court and several other Court groups as audience to the 5th Court taking on the 3rd Court in a Team Shuffle. Almost immediately after the end of the Team Shuffle, The Middle School losers reveal they had defeated 2nd Court and replaced them and became the new 2nd Court. The Middle School winners welcome them back. The middle schoolers then get involved in a massive pillow fight. After many quick matches, the coaches select 20 players to take on U-17 Japan's Top 20 players. Yukimura is the final player, and the only middle schooler, to be chosen, a further testimony to his unique skill level. Foreign Expedition Group Challenge He is selected to play against All-Japan Junior Representative No.11 Fuwa Tetsuhito and the two of them undergo a long rally that begins with Fuwa taunting Yukimura by deciding to play blindfolded. However, this doesn't faze Yukimura: just when Fuwa decides to get serious, he completely loses his sense of sight, seemingly giving Yukimura the upper hand in the match. While neither player seems to be have even broken a sweat, it appears that Fuwa reveals his Reflection technique - a technqiue that reflects any disadvantageous state back on to the opponent who sent it through the use of Fuwa's eyes. This causes Yukimura to go blind, completely reversing the situation of the match despite the match only being in its early stages. However this was all a figment of Fuwa's imagination. Yukimura then reveals that his Yips technique has dramatically improved - instead of making his opponents lose by thinking that they cannot win, he makes them lose by thinking that they have already won. Yukimura crushes Fuwa and wins the match. As a result, Yukimura is made the No.11 representative of the All-Japan Juniors. Yukimura returns to the camp and along the way meets up with the other Middle Schoolers that defeated No.11-19 and meet the rest of the players who are astonished that No.s 11-20 had been completely replaced. Top 10 Challenge Yukimura sits with other Middle Schoolers as he watches the match between Middle Schoolers and High Schoolers for the title of Representative No.s 10 and 9 between Rikkai teammate Niou Masaharu and 2nd Stringer Atobe Keigo against Ochi Tsukimitsu and former Rikkai teammate Mouri Juzaburou. In which Atobe and Niou dramatically win in a three-set match. Then he and the rest of the camp witness Duke Watanabe swiftly render Ishida Gin unable to play early on in the match for the No.3 spot by knocking him out of the court with his immense power. Afterwards, the encounter between Kite Eishirou and Rikkai teammate Marui Bunta pair against Tohno Atsukyou and Kimijima Ikuto the Nos.8 & 7. After the violent match between Marui/Kite against Tohno/Kimijima comes to an end where the middle schoolers lose, it is revealed Marui made a deal with singing star Kimijima that if Marui injured Tohno Atsukyo then Kimijima Ikuto would have to get a famous American doctor to treat Yukimura and heal him completely, which suddenly reveals that even after Yukimura's big operation he still wasn't completely cured. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Yukimura is an All-Rounder, as stated by Konomi Takeshi. He is given the title "Child of God" for his skills and was an unbeaten middle schooler before he lost to Echizen. However, he is also powerful even without taking his opponents' senses. Despite Sanada overcoming Yukimura's tennis, Yukimura easily continues to overpower him in their tie-break match. It seems that achieving the Pinnacle of Perfection is the only way to overcome as it was implied that Ryoma got all of his senses back after he doing so. Yips : Yukimura returns every opponent's shots no matter what. As he does this, he takes away the opponent's five senses, a phenomenon which Kintarō describes as "...like your body no longer wants to cross the net or move at all." This is due to the fact that his tennis places his opponent in a state known as the'' yips, where the user freezes up and simply cannot move. : During ''New Prince of Tennis, ''Yukimura has evolved the technique to instead put the enemy into a trance like sleep, as shown in his match with Fuwa Tetsuhito 'Muga no Kyōchi'(無我の境地, Muga no Kyōchi, trans. State of Self Actualization) : A state in which the user naturally intakes all techniques he sees and can perfectly copy them, Yukimura is one of a few players who have achieved Muga no Kyōchi. Trivia *Yukimura is named after Sanada Yukimura. The other half of the name went to the vice-captain, Sanada Genichirō. *Sanada Yukimura was killed by the Echizen clan in 1615. *Yukimura came 4th in the 1st New Prince of Tennis Popularity poll. *Yukimura attended Minami Shounan Elementary School. *Yukimura is one of the few male characters in the anime who is voiced by a female voice actor (Nagai Sachiko), others being Ryoma Echizen, Kintarō Tōyama of Shitenhōji, Taichi Dan of Yamabuki, Yōhei and Kōhei Tanaka of Jōsei Shonan (the latter two being anime-only characters), and Fuji Shūsuke. However, Ryoma, Kintarō and Taichi are first years, and thus are more naturally voiced by a female seiyū due to their age, while Fuji and Yukimura are both third years. *Father's occupation: Worker (Advertisement Company) *Astrological Sign: Pisces *Height: 175cm or 5'9''ft *Weight: 61kg or 144lbs *Blood Type: A *Foot Size: 26.5cm *Club: Beautification Committee *Favorite Food: Grilled Fish *Hobby: Gardening *Favorite Subject: English, Mathematics, Art *Disliked Subject: Chemistry *Favourite Books: Anthology of Poems (especially French ones) *Favorite Music: Brahms 4th Symphony *Frequently visited place in school: the campus flowerbed, rooftop garden *Favorite Color: Pale Blue *Preferred type: Healthy People *Elementary School: Minami Shonan Elementary School *Uses his allowance for: Gardening tools and books *Motto: "If you have not experienced Winter, then you can not understand Spring's warmth." *Place he wants to go for a date: Art Museum *Thing He Wants The Most (at the moment): Collection of Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Paintings *Routine Duties: Watering his plants, image training *Dislikes: Talking about other people behind their backs *Skills Other Than Tennis: Watercolour Painting, Having an Extensive Knowledge about Plants and Animals *In the manga, Yukimura is depicted to have a white head band as opposed to the green one he wears in the anime. *Some fans speculate that Yukimura can be classified as a "yandere" character due to the fact that he is nice and gentle, but turns into the complete opposite when he steps onto a tennis court. *Out of the four strongest schools, (Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Shitenhoji, and Hyotei), Seiichi is the only captain that does not have a first name beginning with 'K' (Kunimitsu Tezuka, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, and Keigo Atobe). Gallery Chibi Yukimura.jpg|Tenipuri Family episode: Tenipuri family goes to Hawaii?! Yukimura 3.jpg A young Yukimura.jpg|A young Yukimura Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Rikkaidai Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed Category:Middle School Captain Category:Kanto Players Category:Kanagawa Players Category:Coaches Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:1st Stringer